


Prompt Me!!

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Prompt me, Sad Ending, Smut, maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! if you have any prompts or an idea for a story that includes the One Direction boys. I'm open to anything. Drop them here. I'll do my best to write them :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	Prompt Me!!

Hello! I'm posting this for y'all to prompt me, it can be anything related to the band (nothing het because eww) and of course I'll credit you and everything.  
Just leave them down in the comments and DON'T LET THIS FLOP >:(


End file.
